


Be My Good Little Pinetree

by GravityFallsDown



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is not nice at all, Human!Bill, M/M, Older!Dipper, and I have had a bad day and took it out of Dipper ok, and torture, but this is also kind of a prelude?, crazy pycho bill, he is abusive as fuck in every sense of the word, idek, like seriously, like there is rape, ok human au, this is fucked up, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper’s heart speed up as his boyfriend started littering his neck with kisses, stomach wanting to jump out of his throat. “We, we should break up,” he stuttered out quickly. The young adult watched as the older male stopped moving, slowly lifting his head; cold Heterochromia eyes looking into brown. “What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Good Little Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, like this is a warning straight out, this is not a good Billdip story, this is not friendly, there is no fluff; well Bill thinks he is cute but no, no he isnt'. I would love comments, but if its to tell me I'm messed up, please don't bother, I know (Y) 
> 
> Human au, Gravity Fall's never happened, Dipper is 20, Bill is 23. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy?

Dipper took a deep breath as he knocked on the oak door, stomach turning as he waited. The door opened quickly, blonde male filling the empty space; smile wide as his eyes wandered the younger males body. “Sapling,” he cooed. “What a pleasure,” Bill continued, grabbing the others male’s arm, dragging him into the house and closing the door behind them. Dipper’s heart speed up as his boyfriend started littering his neck with kisses, stomach wanting to jump out of his throat. “We, we should break up,” he stuttered out quickly. The young adult watched as the older male stopped moving, slowly lifting his head; cold Heterochromia eyes looking into brown. “What?” 

Dipper cringed as his back violently hit the rough wall behind him, pinned to it by a forearm to his throat. Determined, the young male clawed his fingered into his attacker's arm, trying to pull it away from him, only for it to be pushed in more. Dipper gasped as Bill’s face came in contact with his, lips painfully biting into his before shoving his tongue into his mouth. Dipper let out a muffled sound of disapproval, pushing at the other male’s chest, trying all he could to get him off of him. As a last resort, Dipper bit down on the intruding tongue. A pained hiss came from the other male as he back off, hand coming up to his mouth, the younger male used the chance to get away, only to be dragged to the floor by his hoodie. Open palm colliding with his face.

  “What did you say?” Bill asked coldly, face inches away from Dipper’s. The brunette stared at the male on top of him wide-eyed, frozen on the spot as he feared what his boyfriend would do. “We-I think-“ Bill cut Dipper off by placing his forearm back in place over the younger’s throat. “That there is your problem, Pine-tree; You don’t get to ‘think’,” venom dripped from every world Bill said, arm on the throat being replaced by a hand. Dipper gasped as he tried to move his hands from under the older’s knees; as he tried to breathe. The brunette found himself feeling light headed as the seconds passed, until all he saw was black. 

  When Dipper awoke, his head was pounding and his wrists stung. The twenty-year-old tried to bring his hands to his head but was stopped quickly. Brown eye’s shot up to look up, finding handcuffs keeping him in place. The male suddenly remembered the situation he was in, terror sinking into his stomach as he feebly tried to pull his wrists out of the cold metal; only stopping as the pain started to get too intense, feeling as liquid poured from his skin. A whimper left the male’s lips as he struggled to sit himself up, finally leaning his back against the metal bed frame; arms painfully pinned behind his back as the handcuffs dug into the cuts. “Oh, you’re awake, Sapling!” Bill’s chirpy voice said, head taking up the empty space in the bedrooms door frame.   

The twenty-three-year-old had a sickling sweet smile on his face as he took strides over to the bed, face invading Dippers personal space. Dipper braced himself for the worst, jumping as the other males nose softly came in contact with his; giving him Eskimo kisses. “I’m sorry, Sapling. I hate doing this to you,” he said softly, sitting down next to the brunette as he stroked the others face. “I forgive you,” he said, head leaning on the younger’s shoulder. Dipper went to lean his head on top of the blondes, almost lost himself in the soft words and kind gestures; like he always did, Dipper almost thanked the other for forgiving him.   Dipper pulled himself away from Bill quickly, hissing in pain as his wrist burned. “You-you forgive me?” Dipper questioned, trying to not let his voice break. “I haven’t done anything wrong,” he said, heart beating rapidly as Bill smile once again changed to a frown. The other male let out a sigh. “I was afraid you would say that,” the blonde said, standing up and walking out of the room. Worry and concern pooled in the pit of Dippers stomach as he watched the other leave, calling out for him as he walked away. When the other didn't respond, Dipper looked around him, noticing his phone sitting on the bedside table. The twenty-year-old moved to grab it, only to be reminded he was stuck in place as pain shot through his wrist again. “Bill, please,” Dipper shouted out, voice breaking as the other male re-entered the room, knife in hand.  

Bill effortlessly threw his legs over the others waist, sitting down on top of Dippers lap frowning as he looked down into the others eyes. “Bill,” Dipper panicked, letting out a squeak as he was pushed back down into a laying position. “Please, don’t” Dipper begged as Bill started to cut at his clothes, the younger male didn't want to move out of fear of the blade cutting more than just the fabric. “Sorry, Sapling. I really am. I wish you didn’t make me do this,” Bill said as he placed the blade down, discarding the cut fabric, leaving the younger male topless under him. “You- you don’t have too, just-just let me go home,” Dipper stuttered, trying to get away from the hands that brushed against his skin. “Oh Pinetree,” Bill started, a smile forming on his lips as he leaned down to his ‘boyfriends’ ear. “but you need to remember who you belong to.” Dipper let out a scream as a sharp object pierced his stomach. “Shh, it's ok - you are ok,” Bill said calmly, hand coming up to brown curly locks, pulling at the waves softly. Dipper shut his eyes as he stopped screaming, trying to force away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes as the pain subsided. 

  The blonde stopped and started the cutting of skin a few times, softly stroking the others hair all the while as if to ensure him that he was safe. As the weight shifted off his hips, Dipper dared to open his eyes, looking down to his stomach, finding scratchy letters littering the skin; blood covering the area and travelling down his side, onto the bed. Dipper felt weak, blood loss starting to affect him as his eyes tried to shut, as he tried to give into the darkness again. Bill, on the other hand, had other plans, cleaning the fresh wounds with a wet cloth; Dipper letting out a pained whine as the male harshly rubbed the fabric against the already painful skin. Once the cloth left his skin and the weight left the bed, Dipper once again let his eyelids shut, feeling the darkness overtaking him again. 

  Dipper was ripped back to consciousness by a harsh grip on his chin, lips roughly crashing onto his again. The younger adult tried to open his eyes, tried to move away from the other but found his body was not wanting to respond; all Dipper could do was let out a small yelp into the others mouth. “Can’t sleep yet Pinetree, the fun's just beginning,” Bill’s whispered into the brunette's ear, causing the younger male to finally open his eyes, struggling to keep them open as he shook. “Please,” Dipper said weakly, “I’m sorry - I’m sorry,” he said, looking into the eyes of the other male. “I know you are Sapling, I know” Bill’s voice was kind, hand moving to the button of Dippers jeans. The younger male pleaded some more, using the little amount of energy he could to try and move away from the hands, only to have his hips grabbed tightly, being held in place.  

“Be a good Sapling, and stay still. Prove to me how sorry you are,” Bill smirked, lips moving to attack Dipper neck, biting down harshly as he pulled the younger male’s jean and underwear off; sitting up to pull down his own as well. Dipper felt physically sick, exhaustion and fear mixed into one horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Bill leaned over the younger male, reaching into his bedside table and pulling out a small plastic tube, leaning down to kiss the others forehead birthmark before sitting back. Dipper let out one final plea, watching as he was ignored; watching as Bill squeezed out some clear liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together and bringing them to the plucked hole of the male under him. Dipper let out a weak cry as a finger pushed past the ring of muscle, body shaking as he stared at the roof, trying to concentrate on the pain in his wrists instead of the fingers invading his entrance.   

Bill wasn’t one to take time, wasn’t one to make sure his partner was ready, so it wasn't long before three fingers were replaced with a much larger appendage. Another weak whimper left Dipper’s throat as his bottom half started to ache, the male on top of him starting with a rough pace. The twenty-year-old shut his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the pain his whole body was in, anything but the feel of the others thrusts. Bill’s mouth came down to litter the others chest with bites as he sped up his thrusts, nails digging into his Pinetrees’ sides; purple splotches were left all over the younger’s chests and neck. Dipper let out rapid breaths, getting his air pipes blocked off as the older male’s hand wrapped around his throat again, face coming down to nibble on the others earlobe before letting out a lewd moan in his ear, thrusts getting erratic as he released his seed into the younger male.   

Bill pulled out of the other male, a satisfied smile forming on his lips as he rolled over to lay his head on Dipper’s chest, fingers coming down to trace the letters he had carved into the others stomach. “See Sapling, wasn't that fun,” Bill said with a yawn, cuddling up to his ‘boyfriend’ and falling asleep.   

\-------

When Dipper walked into his shared apartment, it was three am. Much to his surprise, Dipper found his sister sitting at the kitchen table, jumping up and running over to him the moment he walked in the door. “Where have you been? What happened?” Mabel asking frantically, gently bringing her hands up to her brothers face, moving it slightly to the right and left to get a look at the bruises. “I - I uh,” Dipper paused, taking a deep breath as he regained his composure. “I broke up with Bill.” Mabel’s eyes shot wide as she progressed what her brother said, pulling her brother into a gentle and compassionate hug. As the male twin started to sob, his sister tightened her hug, palm rubbing again the others back reassuringly. “It’s for the best, Dipping dot” Mabel said softly, giving her brother a gentle kiss on his temple. Dipper nodded in response.

  Mabel finished cleaning the cuts were caused by the handcuffs on his wrists, and caring to the bruises that littered the young adults shoulders, neck and face, sigh escaping her lips. “You don’t deserve any of this Dipper, you know that right?” Mabel said softly, walking over to the bin to place the bloodied wipe, looking over her shoulder to see her brother shrug his. “You don’t” she reassured him. “I don't care if you two were dating six years, he doesn't and didn’t own you - you were always to good for him, got it” Mabel said determined, crossing her arms and giving her brother a childish pout. Dipper responded with another nod of the head, giving his sister a hug to let her know he was fine. 

  Mabel wished her brother goodnight and left the bathroom, telling him to get some sleep. Dipper shut the door behind her. He walked over to the mirror slowly and took a deep breath, pulling his top up slightly to see the carving his ex had left on him. Across the bottom of his stomach laid a craved yet neat sentence, ‘Property of Bill Cipher’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> This was inspired by a roleplay between my girlfriend and I, which has Dipper pretty messed up from a past relationship which is this one. Idk, I might write more based on this roleplay but it will be a bit fluffier then thing, and involving Wirt haha! 
> 
> Anywho! Please leave me comment and kudos, that would be cool of you ^^


End file.
